Kalopian Regime Coalition
History Archive Foundation (2687) Founded in May 27th, the Kalopian Regime Coalition's history is marked by the Aristocrat family, and all of its events are so closely accompanied by those of the particular family that it would be quite foolish to distinguish between the two groups. Surrounded by a bunch of wealthy business supporters who desired power and the the restoration of Kalopian heritage, Pornidious Aristocrat became the founder of what was and continues to be known as the notorious Kalopian Regime Coalition. Theodoros Aristocrat Born in Kafuristan in 2615, Theodoros Aristocrat was the sole offspring of a middle class Kalopian family living in the once known for its business centre Sturmburg along the shores of Kafuristan in Tordary. He dedicated his life towards pursuing a life in arts, but his persistent father wished for him to continue the family business of sea equipment sales and boat leasing. It was a relatively small establishment compared even to the standards of the old times of developing Kafuristan during the commencement of the 27th century. Theodoros Aristocrat dropped from school completely in 2630, at the age of 15, to become the sole manager of the family's shop, after his father's sudden death during the Kafuri civil uprisings in the deserted south. Because of the dry and distant relations between him and his father, Theodoros cared not for his father's funeral and was so apathetic with the family's shop that he decided to arbitrarily lease the 4 remaining ships of the family to the regional coastguard, while preparing to sell the business completely. At this point Theodoros lost his mother and after a sole year of mourning and keeping the shop, he prepared to finally sell the shop's remains to a local entrepreneur, despite his secret inner wishes of become a wealthy businessman himself. But in 2633, when he finally became an official adult and was free from his caring and lovable aunt, Theodoros was compensated by the government for the loss of the 4 rusty boats that were leased 3 years ago to Tordary's coastguard. He was compensated in millions and was soon to regain his hope on his inner dreams. He finally sold the family shop, along with the land surrounding it and rented an apartment in downtown Sturmburg. With the money gained from the land sale he worked his way through economic school, paying all fees and managing quite successfully grades. He graduated at top of his class and soon received a job at a mediocre business company. The 4.1 million he had received from compensation years ago were stored in his private account and he managed to live off by working through multiple jobs during his studies. In 2638, his total assets reached around 5.2 million KAF. During the next two years, while the economic crisis was terrorizing Kafuri businesses because of the appearance of really socialist ideas in the political foreground, Theodoros Aristocrat managed to buy 57% of the bank's shares, driving his assets to a total of 14.7 million KAF. Close friends and relatives speak of lack of sleep and a terrible workaholic attitude from Theodoros during those two years. At the age of 25, he was one of the youngest wealthy men in Sturmburg. But the financial crisis shocking the nation almost destroyed his whole business web. He quit his job, handed all of his shares to various entrepreneurs and fled the nation,transferring all his assets to the Keymon National Bank. For the next 5 years, Theodoros Aristocrat maintained a life in exile, in loneliness and in true work. Holding around 17.4 million KAF, he sought to engage in different fields. He bought the remains of a failing shipyard in Keymon and through patience and constant financing that almost reached the limit of insanity, he built several tankers and other business freights, while at the same time offering his services to the Kafuri National Oil Company. But the profitable gains where soon to be shadowed by another turmoil in the Kafuri market. Although his assets continued to rise, a certain air of disapproval came from the political stage of Kafuri with regards to foreign investors. Theodoros Aristocrat transferred his business to Tordary and during the next 3 years he bought all of the industrial areas along the shorelines of Kafuristan. The government at that time was witnessing a case of severe lack of organization, with no funds pulled to the mainstream business, trade and industry. Theodoros soon became greedy of the KNOC, and through hard managements he achieved a 8% in shares, launching his total assets to 56 million KAF. It is said that around 2658, after the birth of his lonely child and his marriage with wonderful Jacquil Debua from Rildanor, he became actively involved in politics, and was soon holder of the majority of Kafuri oil in Tordary. He built bigger tankers and in the next 4 years he became the sole transporter of Kafuri oil. At that point, his assets skyrocketed to a level of 179 million KAF, doubling in the next 5 years due to serious foreign trade deals. His business group, called Aristocrat Insurance Ltd. became one of the owners of Kafuri commercial shipping, rival-ring the Maximilians, who owned vast areas of oil production to the south. The fall of the Liberal Urban Party around that time signalled the return of socialist ideas, and the slow dissent of the Maximilians led to staggering losses in assets for Theodoros Aristocrat. In 2683, Theodoros, at the age of 68, passed away, leaving all of his assets and continuation of the reign to Pornidious Aristocrat, his sole offspring. Some say he died out of vanity because he had nothing else to conquer in Kafuristan, some say he died because of sadness, due to the fact that Jacquil had divorced him some years ago, due to his egoistical tendency to pursue personal glory and power. Nevertheless, Theodoros Aristocrat became known as one of the world's largest entrepreneurs, starting from scratch and building a powerful business surrounding his family. Whiskey, he used to say, is what great men drink. Pornidious Aristocrat Born in 2655, Pornidious Aristocrat was the only son of wealthy businessman Theodoros Aristocrat and the soon to become the sole holder of all family assets pending his father's imminent death a few years later. Born in Sturmburg, Pornidious studied economics and was soon a proud member of the Aristocrat Insurance Ltd., helping his father closely and learning from all the tricks. Shortly after the tragedy hit the family the business witnessed severe cases of dwindling with regards to its policies. It was at the age of 25 that Pornidious decided to move to neighbouring Wantuni and relocate his business headquarters. Uniting the commercial shipping company and the oil assets of the family under the Aristocrat Insurance Ltd. Pornidious soon began buying shares of multiple banks around Wantuni, also participating in the slow rise of Kalopian support springing in the political field of the nation. Shortly a few years after his arrival in Wantuni Pornidious became closely related to Nileas Metaxas, the soon to be queen of the new Kalopian regime. Founding the Kalopian Regime Coalition in 2687, Pornidious began actively participating in the new Kalopian liberation wave, funding several programs to allow more Kalopians to return to the homeland. He soon became the leader of the largest party and achieved the position of Head of Government for a short period of time, while holding around 380 million KAF as stocks, assets and the general direct cash flow. After the disbandment of the National Socialist Party, the Kalopian Regime Coalition faced public reprimand for its direct and unjustified methods of enforcing its rule upon the Kalopian political field. The cultural conservatives finally gained super majority and crushed the Kalopian support, restoring Wantuni to its rightful place, as they claimed. Pornidious withdrew to a slower pace and behind the scenes, focusing almost entirely on his business issues, while at the same time continuing to finance Kalopian immigration back to the homeland. At that point, it is said that through rather unfair means that may perhaps have exceeded the legal limit and had fallen under the illegal realms, Pornidious's assets reached a total of 579.2 million KAF, which was the peak achievement of the Aristocrat family. Later on investigations uncovered papers and documentation linking Pornidious Aristocrat to a prostitution business, which was not recognized legally in Wantuni at that time. He was also later on accused of drug distribution, but claims never reached a more concrete ground. Following his reappearance in the political foreground of Wantuni, accompanied by Metaxas and his boyfriend, Pornidious Aristocrat focused on rebuilding the naval fleet of Kalopia, managing to create the biggest shipping company in the world, specialized in commercial trade routes. At the same time he continued to transport Kafuri oil completely. Some failures and loses at that sector did not seem to harm the Aristocrat Insurance Ltd. since the business was fondly established in Wantuni. As Kalopian support once again gained grounds, Pornidious Aristocrat became again the holder of the position of the Head of Government under the Kalopian monarchy of the two gay queens. Kalopia was established successfully, and despite the rest parties slowly disbanding, the Kalopian Regime Coalition managed to hold power for many many years to come, during which, unfortunately, Pornidious Aristocrat experienced heavy loses in the business sector in Kafuristan. Through extensive eminent domain policies and socialist ideas Pornidious Aristocrat covered up his company's brand, and despite claims that everything was state applied, the market was practically owned by the now colossal Aristocrat Insurance Ltd. That period, however, Pornidious Aristocrat lost complete control of the business, and various stocks and parts were bought by different entrepreneurs. Nevertheless, the majority continued under the Aristocrat family. It is also said that during that period Pornidious spent almost 100 million KAF forming the Global Peacekeeping Organization, which soon became a leading role in international politics, making the position of Grand Secretariat, which was quite powerful and of which Pornidious was the first holder. At those times the GPO mainly led a role of diplomatic affairs, despite having an astonishing number of nation's under its reign and a massive military under its command. Pornidious was married 7 times, and his failure at marriage is attributed to the fact that he was bisexual and could not resist enjoying an avid life even at the age of 45. He drunk whiskey and taught his son, Malekas Aristocrat, many tricks and tricks. He gave birth to 4 daughters, but lost them to a tragic disease. After 2705 Pornidious fell to a silent grief, leaving his business managements directly to Malekas. For too many years he continued to control the position of Grand Secretariat and due to his illness he attributed most government responsibilities to Egoist Virginatos. In 2741 he flew to Egelion and during a speech there he collapsed and finally died out of a heart attack in hospital. His death passed without notice until Malekas Aristocrat was found brutally murdered in his own apartment, and despite links and accusations of NATO involved, police investigators came to the conclusion and finally attributed the murder to Palinbal Lucter, after discovering a total of 15 million KAF transferred to the Keymon National Bank by an executive order of Malekas himself. Malekas Aristocrat He was one of the offspring of Pornidious Aristocrat and the only one that survived until his 34. After his brutal murder by Palinbal Lucter it was later on discovered that Malekas suffered from an aphrodisiac disease. Malekas never entered the political grounds and after his father's death Egoist Virginatos was the one to take over. Malekas, unlike the rest two of his line, was holder to a relatively quite life, and got chance to marry wonderful Gidian and give birth to John Aristocrat. After his death, Gidian soon took off to Keymon, and it is said that she constantly moved from nation to nation to avoid capture by vicious Egoist Virginatos, who, quite peculiarly, never got hold to the entire fortune. John Aristocrat He is the last of the Aristocrat family, or it is believed that he was. Born in Kalopia in 2724, John Aristocrat experienced a kid's ugly life, as the grounds around Malekas were beginning to seem genuinely hostile. He met his nasty grandfather, and that's probably from where he received the senseless emotion of greed that later on followed his life. At the age of 18, Pornidious Aristocrat died and he was forced along with his mother to disappear to Keymon, after his father ordering them to leave. Shortly afterwards his father was murdered by notorious serial killer Palinbal Lucter. Egoist Virginatos rose to power and the times of total cruelness appeared in Kalopia with his short reign. During the Virginatos Rule, Gidian and her wise son constantly moved from nation to nation in order to avoid detection and capture by Egoist's men. They passed through the northern islands of Majatra and visited the far north as well. Sometime around 2746 John Aristocrat, in an attempt to take final control of his assets, as specified in his father's wishes, he was arrested by the authorities in Kalopia and it was said that he was brutally tortured. Nevertheless, the collapse of the Virginatos Rule later on that year signalled a severe loss in organization with regards to Kalopian authorities, as anarchy threatened to destroy the nation. Leadership of the Global Peacekeeping Organization was transferred to Kafuristan for the period 2746 - 2760 during which Aristocrat attempted to gain fervid control of his fortune and restore order to his immense business. His assets had dropped to around 372 million KAF due to terrible loses in Kafuri oil transport and the general socialist air in Kafuristan. John Aristocrat also had uncover vast amounts of bureaucracy in order to release his assets from litigation done by Egoist Virginatos in his attempt to cease the Aristocrat family's fortune. Ownership was scattered along many members of the boards of the business, and due to his grandfather's financing of Kalopian immigration, despite having almost 600 million KAF at that time, the total assets beneath John's lead were hardly peaking 214.4 million KAF. He used a great amount of that to finance failing parts of his total business network and around the age of 36, after selling the Kafuri oil transport to Kafuristan, he managed to get by entanglements and return to the political foreground of international affairs as the mighty Grand Secretariat. The re-foundation of the Kalopian Regime Coalition followed, during which period a new draft of GPO documents was made, binding nations further to the Grand Secretariat's power. From around 2760 it seemed that John Aristocrat cared sadly very less about internal affairs in comparison to international ones. He led a massive naval fleet against Trigunian rebel forces to the far winter north, he had severe arguments with rivalling NATO, however he managed to gain the trust of the mysterious Axis. Around 2767, John Aristocrat moved to Kafuristan, disbanding the KRC and relocating his headquarters once more in an attempt to regain the friendship of the Maximilians as a business partner. Whether his relocation to Sturmburg, his grand grandfather's hometown, came without loses in the Kalopian market or not remains unknown until this day. Nevertheless, he managed to collaborate with Celius Maximilian, and under heavy reprimand, he reformed the mighty Liberal Urban Party of the Maximilians, which, through strong authoritarian motives and corruption, led Kafuristan to a single nation rule. The next decade, the world comes to witness the existence of the Divine Aristocrat Order of Kafuristan. Any involvement in Kalopian affairs was abandoned and during the last few years of Aristocrat's reign, Kafuristan witnessed a case of serious civil unrest, during which several nukes were deployed around the mainland, killing millions and millions. During the civil turmoil period, John Aristocrat was leading the biggest GPO mission against Pontesi, nuking at free will and attacking as well. Following his public murder on the deck of his administrative aircraft carrier outside Pontesian waters, by a lower official that was extracted from the Gaduridos failed mission by Baltusian GPO forces, the GPO witnessed total deterioration, since a few years ago Aristocrat had arranged a small coup and had discarded the leadership board. His death brought total unrest and soon enough, the GPO stopped existing as a uniformed body, mainly due to disagreements and the general air. It was also international influence that led to that outcome. Nevertheless, Celius Maximilian was captured by rebelling forces in Kafuristan and was assassinated in public as well, and the Liberal Urban Party ceased to exist, giving its position to a new communist regime. Whether John Aristocrat gave birth to any offsprings was unknown and despite having many lady friends he never managed to get married. Officially, he was the end of the Aristocrat family. The assets were slowly distributed and until almost 2792 most of it was lost out of sight. History remains to be unfolded. Egoist Virginatos Miscellaneous ---- Category:Political parties in Kalopia